My Demons
by Polaris Stella
Summary: What if Bill wasn't the only demon Stanford had encountered with? And what would happen if this other demon returned to the shack to get what it want, but realize that one of the Pines sisters were in the way, of it's golds?
1. Chapter 1: The haunted bed

Chapter 1

Dipper was sitting in the living-room with the third journal in the one hand, a black-light in the other and struggled the tiredness, that had build itself up during to the lack of sleep the last week. The clock was 11 pm, but she couldn't go to sleep yet. Not before she knew exactly, what it was in their room, that was haunting her in the night. But she had reread the journals countless times and none of the ghost, Great uncle Ford had faced, matched what she was up against. She felt her eyelids get heavier. No! She couldn't go to sleep. She couldn't go up there. Not when Mabel wasn't there. Mabel and Grunkle Stan were at some ducktective show. Dipper hadn't wanted to go, simply because she was to tired, and because she had to figure this out, but now she really wished, that she had joined her sister and gruncle. She didn't dare to sleep up there, when she was alone. It had only gotten worse the last couple of days, and she feared the next step, the ghost would take. For some reason her sister hadn't met any of the troubles, she had in the night. But maybe it was just a matter of time? Maybe it would also target Mabel? She had to stop it before that would happen! She had… to focus… not sleep… read! Read…! She was so sleepy… no she had to…!

Suddenly she felt a hand on her should, and heard a voice whisper: "Dipper?" His sudden presence made her jump up with a scream, as the journal and black light flew up in the air.

"Calm down, Dipper, just it's me," he said trying to stay calm himself.

"Gr..great uncle Ford," she breathed. "I..I'm sorry. You startle me."

"Yes, apparently I did," he mumbled. "Can I ask why haven't you gone to bed jet?"

"I…" she hesitated. Part of her had an idea, that Ford would laugh at her, just like Mabel and Stan had done, when she had mentioned it to them, and say, that she had been here for to long. "I wanted to wait up for Mabel. She probably wants to tell me all about the show, when she comes home."

"Yes, but I don't think they will be back before 2 am."

"Well… I'll just watch some TV until then." She reached for the remote, but Ford was faster and grabbed it, before she could.

"Dipper? Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?" He almost sounded… concerned?

"Why would you ask that?" she asked slowly.

"Well you have reread the journals plenty of times, like you are looking for something, you don't seem to get much sleep… And Mabel mentioned, that there was something I should talk to you about. Something about a device that can make nightmares go away?"

Dipper sighted. Of course Mabel had told great uncle Ford about it. She had told her not to, but of course she would do it anyway! Mabel had yesterday suggested, that she should talk to Ford about it, but Dipper had instantly, said that she shouldn't. And that Mabel shouldn't mention it to him! The last thing she wanted, was Ford to think that she had lost her mind, or was too weak to stand the weirdness of the town, and wouldn't dare to show her, any of his research anymore.

"Dipper?"

She sighed. Yet there was part of her, which also wanted to talk to someone who possibly wouldn't make fun of her… "You promise, that you won't laugh?"

"Of course." He sat down on the scull besides the armchair. Well so far so good…

"I… I think, there is something haunting the attic. It started at couple of days ago, where I heard something whispering, or rather snarling at me, shortly after that I went to bed. I thought that it was just a dream, because Mabel didn't hear anything. But the next night, I woke up, by my duvet literally getting ripped of me. Another night I was almost sure that someone or something was lying on the top of me, but I couldn't see anything. Just feel it…. Mabel has tried to convince me that I have just had some nightmares. I was almost convinced until last night. I woke up hovering 5 feet over my bed, Ford! I... I screamed, an then I saw, someone standing by my bed… it just looked at me and snarled, before I fell down, landed on the bed and then the floor…" it was the pain from the landing, and distance from the bed, that had assured her that it hadn't been a dream.

She looked at him, but to her surprise, she wasn't met by mockery or any signs of him thinking, that she had gone crazy. Stanford's gaze was filled with anger and horror.

"Dipper, this is very important: do you remember, what she said to you?"

"Well, the first nights it was something like: `Get out of my bed.´ and `How dare you to be in my bed?´ and last night it was something like: `This is what you get for thinking that you can take my bed!´"

"Oh God… no, no, no! How could I forget about her?!"

"`Her´? Great uncle Ford do you know, what it is?" she looked down at the journal, that was lying at her feet.

"I'm afraid, that I do, Dipper, but you won't find anything about her in my journals."

"Why not? I mean, you wrote about all the other ghosts?"

"Because I… met her, before I started to write the journals. And it's not a ghost, Dipper. It's a demon!"

"A demon?!" she almost yelled, jumping from the chair breathing heavily and clutching her head. Holy shit. Holy shit! There was a freaking demon haunting the attic! "Oh my God, what do we do?!"

Ford looked at her, a bit surprised of her reaction. She had dealt with, and defeated Bill twice. Why was she so afraid of this one? "Don't worry. I may have forgotten about her, but that doesn't mean, that I didn't prepare for her return. Come along!" He quickly left the living room, and Dipper followed him down to the basement behind the vending machine. Ford immediately started to look for the gun, he made so many years ago and the machine, that could detect the demonic power. Luckily no of them were broken, when he found them.

"This should be enough to stop her!" he said and turned on the detecting machine.

"Great uncle Ford… You keep saying `her´, like you know her personally?" Dipper asked carefully.

"I do, Dipper," he signed. He wasn't sure, that he should tell her this, but part of him felt like, she had the right to know about it. And they had agree on, that they would keep no more secrets from each other.

He pulled out a chair, sat down and signed Dipper to do the same. "You see… Bill isn't the only demon, I have made mistakes with… A couple of mounts after that I moved here, a young woman knock on my door. It was a cold and rainy night, so I let her in, gave her something to eat and let her sleep in the attic. Her name was Ursula, and she seemed like at nice woman, but something about her felt… odd. At first I thought, that she just wanted to stay for the night, but she stayed for days. After a week I asked her, if there were anywhere she would like me to take her. She answered: `yes, on the bed´ eeeehhhhh…" Ford could have swallowed his own tongue, as he realized that he had overstepped.

Dipper's eyes widened. She would never have expected her great uncle Stanford to share that kind of personal information.

"That means, eeerrrmmm…" Ford was struggling to find at proper way to explain the subject to his young niece, but before his mind could find anything suiting, Dipper said: "Erh Ford? It's okay, I do know what sex is."

"Oh erh, alright then..?" That did make it a little easier. "So you slept with her," Dipper said, trying not to sound or feel uncomfortable. She surely didn't like the thought, but she told herself, that she didn't have anything to say, about what her uncle decided to do.

"No! As I said, there was something about her, that seemed odd, so I refused. We ended having a fight about it… And then she shoved her true face. A furious beast that swore to return some day, and get what she wanted. In her bed… your bed…"

Dipper just starred at him, before she finally said: "So let me get this straight: this demon, Ursula, is mad at me, because I'm sleeping in the same bed, as you refused to share with her forty years ago?!"

"Yes." He actually couldn't find a better way to explain it himself.

"Seriously?! If she wants that damn bed that much, then she can have it! I'll be happy to pay for a new one, if it means that I can get some sleep!"

"I'm afraid it's about more than just the bed, Dipper," Ford signed. Dippers eyes met his and suddenly she realized, what he meant.

"She wants you too…"

Stanford just nodded. Dipper understood the situation far to well for her young age. Which meant, that she also understood, that she was being haunted by the demon, because of him. "I made some research after that night, and I discovered, that Ursula isn't just any demon. Her kind feed of souls, they steal from their victims during intercourse."

"Oh man..." Dipper mumbled, as she realized how serious the situation actually was.

Ford stood up. "Come on, Dipper. I promise that after to night, you will no longer be paying for my mistakes!"

Dipper followed him into the elevator. Part of her was happy to get rid of, what had kept her awake the last couple of nights, but another part was terrified of going up there again. But she knew, that they had to do it. And that it would be best to do it, before Stan and Mabel came home. Besides; when Ford was there, how bad could it get?

Way to quickly, they were standing behind the closed door to the attic. "Just stay behind me, Dipper," Ford said quietly. He was carrying the detecting machine in the one hand and the gun in his belt. Carefully he opened the door and they interred the attic. It was pretty messy, but what can you expect from to thirteen-year olds? Dipper tried hard, not to show how uncomfortable she actually was feeling.

"Where did you see her, Dipper?" Ford asked.

"Right there." Dipper pointed at the spot beside her bed, right beside her pillow. Ford kneeled down by it, and pointed the machine at it. She had undoubtedly been here.

Dipper watched her gruncle, when she suddenly felt her cap get lifter of her head! "G..Grunkel Ford," she whispered, not daring to move. Ford looked up eyes widening, as he saw the hair elastic, that held Dippers brown hair collected in the ponytail, getting pulled down by something invisible and her hair spread.

"Stand completely still," Ford said quietly, reaching for the gun, as the stood up and slowly walked to stand on her side, aiming for Ursula.

"You think your hair is sooo pretty, don't, you?" Dipper heard the voice whisper. "You think it's much better than mine, don't you?"

"N.. no," Dipper whispered.

"Lair!" she yelled. Dipper felt the hand grab most of the hair and pull her back through the room, at the same time, she heard the beam from the gun fire. She screamed in pain from her head, the back that was slammed against the wall and the burning sensation, she felt in her right upper arm. She wanted to reach for it, but some kind if force had pined her to the wall, and the only thing she could move was her head.

Dipper couldn't see her, but she new Ursula was right in front of her, already before she started yelling at her: "You think, that you are better than me, do you? You thing you got any right to be here, do YOOOOUUUUU?!" Dipper quickly closed her eyes, turned her head away and screamed in horror.

"Ursula!" Stanford yelled. He was pointing the gun in the direction, of where Dipper was pinned, but he didn't dare to fire it. Not after realizing that he hadn't hid the demon at all, but his own great niece. The blood was running from the wound and down her arm. "Show yourself!"

"Well, Fordsy. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" The voice was suddenly all soft and seductive. A woman became visible, but instead of some scary old witch, with greasy hair, as Dipper had imagined, Ursula was young, with black hair, beautiful eyes and red lips. Dipper guest that it must have been this form, she had used to fool Stanford. "Not quit the gun I was expecting you to point at me, but I guest that can be changed," she chuckled.

"Oh come on, man, that is discussing!" Dipper snarled. She immediately felt what ever was holding her, tighten around her body, and she felt a strong pain in her stomach and legs, as she gasped for air. All right do not insult the demon, that has you pined against the wall!

"Release her at once!" Stanford yelled. His finger was on the trigger.

"Oh no, that's not how we play," Ursula purred, waving her index finger towards him. "You are going to play by my rules, Fordsy. Drop the gun."

When Ford didn't cooperation, Ursula placed her hand on Dippers throat. Dipper opened her mouth out gasping for air.

"Stop it!" Ford yelled. The only thing, keeping him from pulling the trigger, was his fear of hiding Dipper again.

"Then drop the gun!" Ford growled, before he let the gun fall to the floor. Ursula let go of Dipper, who immediately inhaled as much air as possible and coughed.

"You really must care about her," Ursula snarled. "Is that why you gave her my bed?"

"What? No!" Ford answered realizing what Ursula was implying. "Get out of my house, Ursula. You have nothing to do here!"

Ursula floated towards him, until her face was a few inches from his. "You know what to do, to make me leave, Fordsy."

"That's out of the question!"

Suddenly the beautiful woman had disappeared and was replaced, with what Dipper had imagined she would look like. "Fine!" she yelled at Ford, before making him fly into the wall behind him, knocking him halfway unconscious.

"Great uncle Ford!" Dipper yelled.

Ursula turned to her. "Then I'll take the next best ting."

"W..what?" Dipper exclaimed. "I came here for a Pines soul, so that's what I'm going to take, one way or anther!" She pressed a hand on the wall on each side of Dippers shoulders.

"But you can't," Dipper whimpered. "I'm a girl!"

"So young and innocent. My dear child, where there is a will, there is a way." She looked down. Dipper followed her gaze and the sight of the bugle between the legs of the demon, which met her, made her scream in horror. The demon smiled, as she placed her right hand in front of Dippers chest. One by one the buttons started to jump of her blue cardigan from the top and down.

"No please! Leave my alone!" Dipper cried out.

Ford clutched his head, trying to get up, just as Dipper screamed again. All her bottoms in the cardigan had been ripped of by now, showing her read t-shirt, and Ursula was going for the one in her shorts.

"Stop!" he yelled right before she could undo the bottom. Ursula turned her face towards him. "It is me you want, Ursula, not her!"

"You are right, Fordsy," she grinned, as she once again hovered against him. "Are you willing?"

Ford looked briefly at Dipper. She seemed so small and vulnerable at this point. "Only if you promise, to let Dipper go and never go near her or anyone in my family again!"

"Deal."

"What?! Ford no!" Dipper yelled. "You can't let her take your soul!"

"Quiet!" Ursula snarled. The force, that had pinned her to the wall until now, suddenly disappeared, and she felt face first to the floor. She looked up, as Ursula pushed Ford trent coat of his shoulders and it landed on the floor. "No, Gruncle Ford please, there has got to another way!" Dipper yelled. She looked desperately at him, looking for him making one of the signings, they had agreed on meant: "Trust me, I have got a plan" but there was nothing. Only the defeat in his eyes.

"There isn't!" Ursula snarled, sending a wave of the stuff, which were lying, on the floor towards her. Dipper covered her head with her arms as the stuff rolled over her.

"Leave!"

"You should go, Dipper," Ford said quietly. He didn't look at her - he couldn't.

Ursula grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed with herself following on the top.

No, no, no she couldn't let this happen! She couldn't let this damn demon do this to her uncle! But how should she stop it? She was just a kid. She didn't stand at chance against a demon. She couldn't even stand up as much as her legs still hurt. She wished, that Stan and Mabel would be home soon… but then again what could they do? Sure gruncle Stan was stronger than her, but that wouldn't do any difference. Suddenly she noticed an item, that had landed not to far from her left. Carefully she started to reach for it.

* * *

All right guys I decided to change, the name, from Lucy to Dipper, since I felt like the whole Lucy-thing was to far from the original story.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Stanford didn't want this to happen, but if it could save Dipper… the young girl who had been the first person he had trusted since he came back. Almost from the start she had reminded him of himself, but she was a bit braver than he had been at that age. He knew it wasn't just her strange birthmark, which made them similar. It was their curiosity and desire to learn about the unknown!

He couldn't see her now, but he hoped that she had left the attic and had run down stairs. She had been through so much already because of him and the last thing he wanted her to see was this… he new that it would traumatize her, maybe even ruin that great mind of hers, that could lead to great thing in her future. Hopefully Stanley would be home soon, so he could take care of her.

He wondered what Stanley would say, when he found his brother cold and careless… He regretted that it had taken him so long to swallow his pride, and forgive his brother for his recklessness. If he had done that earlier, they would have had more time to gather some of the broken pieces of the close brothers they had been… It had been great to travel the world with his brother on the Stan o´ war II, but forty years of hostility would take more than just a boat trip to work out. And now they would never get the chance…

Ford closed his eyes. He could easily feel the cold hands that had slid up under his sweater. He did not need to see it too.

"Hey, Ursula!" Dipper yelled as she raised her left arm and pointed the gun at the demon, which turn her attention from Ford, to her. "That's mybed!"

Ursula jumped towards Dipper with an angry scream, as Dipper pressed the trigger. The gun fired at long beam of fire, which hit and encased Ursula. Ursula wriggled in pain and made a bird-like scream, as she hovered towards the ceiling. "I curse you!" she screamed at Dipper, seconds before she exploded in the light. And then she was gone, and the room was once again covered in darkness.

Dippers finger got of the trigger. Her arm felt weak, and the gun heavy, and she let it fall from her hand, as she collapsed on the floor, panting.

"Dipper…" She didn't have to look up, to know that he was kneeling in front of her, before he carefully pulled her as close as possible, without hurting her further, in a protecting hug.

"Great uncle Ford… are you okay?!" she panted.

"I'm fine, Dipper. Thanks to you."

She dug her fingers into the back of his sweater and felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"It's alright, she is gone. She won't be able to hurt us again," he promised holding her as close as possible. None of them were sure how long the sat like this, holding each other. Making sure that the other was all right…

"Come on," Ford said quietly as he helped her to her feet. "We have to take care of you wound." He picked up the gun, before they left the attic, closing the door behind them.

Dipper sat down on the couch, which gruncle Stan had got a couple of days ago, while Ford found the first aid kit, as fast as possible, not sure how long it was a good idea to leave Dipper alone. She had pulled of her cardigan when he returned.

Ford found some hydrogen peroxide and some cotton wool, and started to clean the wound. Dipper gritted her teeth, but didn't make a sound.

Ford quickly realized, how deep the wound really was.

"What's that?" she asked as he found a needle and field it with something fluid.

"It's a sedation, as I made a while ago," he answered. "I have to stitch up your wound, and with this you won't feel a thing."

"Okay… good." "You will have to be careful the next week or so, or it will reopen," he instructed.

Dipper just nodded.

"Soo...erh... do you think, that we should take it seriously?" she asked, as Ford was bandaging her arm. His gaze met hers. "You know… about her cursing me?"

Ford sat up beside her on the couch. "Well Dipper, there is one thing I'm certain of: Ursula is gone and she is never going to come back. That said, I do fear, that there are more demons out there, both of her kind, and others. That's why I think we should get the Shack fully demon proofed, first thing tomorrow!"

He decided, that he shouldn't tell her that it was possible that some of the demons would want revenge, when the realized that Dipper had killed Ursula.

"And how are we going to do that?" she asked. "Well it is not going to be easy. We need to look up a couple of spells and there is a long list of ingredients we will need for potions. First of all we will need a sunflower…" he started to list up all the things they would need, when he noticed that Dippers head was leaning pretty heavy on his arm.

He looked down and realized, that the young girl had fallen asleep. His first intention was to wake her up, so she could go to bed, but he stopped himself in the action. This was probably the first sleep she could have peacefully in days, and she deserved it. There was no blanket on the couch, so he pulled her ruined cardigan over her. It wasn't before now he realized, how tired he was himself.

Stanford was awaked by Dipper, yelling at her sister: "Mabel, stop taking pictures of me when I'm asleep!"

"Come on sissy, I couldn't miss an opportunity of getting a scrapbook memory of my two favorite nerds together!" she looked at the screen of the digital camera. "Aaaww you two just look soooo cute!"

"Give me that camera!" Dipper was not in the mood for this right now, at all!

"Never!" Mabel yelled pulled the camera close. I wasn't the first time Dipper had deleted pictures of herself, but Mabel was not going to let that happen this time and ran to the kitchen.

Dipper was about to jump of the couch and run after her sister, when her aching body stopped her.

"Are you all right?" Ford asked.

"Yeah… I guess I'm just a little sore after… all that happened."

Ford wasn't surprised, but it didn't help his guilty conscience. "Dipper… I want you to know, that I am very sorry, that you had to go through all that. I never wanted that for you."

Dipper wasn't sure what to answer. She wanted to tell him that it was okay and that it wasn't his fault, but she also knew that it wasn't true, so instead she just put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

Dipper picked up her cardigan and tied it around her waist. Her sleeve was ripped too, but hopefully they wouldn't notice that. Together they walked to the kitchen where Mabel and Stan already were.

"You will never find my camera!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Fine, just let me have something to eat," Dipper answered as she sat down. "Don't worry, the pancakes are on there way," Stan said.

"Pancakes? Its half past noon," Ford said glaring at his watch.

"Rule number one in this house is that the first meal you have everyday, is pancakes, no matter what time it is," Stan said.

"That doesn't sound to healthy."

"Pfft, you sound just like our parents," Mabel said. "I tried to convince them that I would be a great rule, but they didn't agree."

"Good thing I'm an uncle," Stan said.

"Hey gruncle Ford, I found this in the attic," Mabel said as she pulled the Trent coat out.

"Oh thanks Mabel," Ford said as he put it back on.

"And this;" she placed Dippers cap on her head.

"Speaking of," Stan said before as he placed a pancake on the nearest plate (Mabels) "Would one of you two knuckleheads mind to explain, what happened up there? It looks like someone threw a riot."

Ford and Dipper looked briefly at each other. Both of them had forgotten about the pretty bad mess they had left behind last night, but none of them really felt ready to fully discuss what had happened.

"We had a visit from a flock of gnomes," Ford answered.

"Irgh, gnomes," Mabel frowned. "Remember when they tried to force me to marry all thousand of them and become their queen?"

"Yeah, like i would forget about that?" Dipper said happy to change the subject.

"Wait what? When did that happen?" Stan asked.

"In the beginning of the summer last year. The gnomes had dressed up as a guy and Mabel started to date him."

"Hmmm…" "Remember that creepy-looking guy? You know him with jam in his face?"

"Oh yeah right... so he turned out to be a bunch of gnomes?" "Yes. I told Mabel that there was something weird about him."

"You also said that he was a zombie!" Mabel laughed. Dipper couldn't help laughing with her sister at the memory.

"It's nice to hear you laughing again, kiddo," gruncle Stan said. "It probably helped to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Mabel said. "So, gruncle Ford, how did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"Help, Dipper get rid of her nightmares of course! No don't say it! You probably used that spell that allows you to go into some ones mindscape, or wait, I know: you used the memory-gun to erase that horror movie from her mind!"

"Horror movie?"

"You know," Mabel lowered her voice. "The one that scared her so much, that she had trouble go going to sleep for about a year?"

"Mabel!" Dipper snapped. Her face was turning red, from embarrassment and anger. Why did she have to mention that?!

"Oh yeah, how was it now?" Stan chuckled. "Was it your mother, who came into your room one night, and you got so scared, because you thought that it was that demon from the movie, that you ended up screaming and throwing your phone at her?" Of course Mabel told him about it.

Dipper just pointed her plated at Stan. "Can I have another pancake? Please." She didn't look at Stan, or Mabel or Ford.

"Come on, sissy, you know that we´re just teasing you."

"Sure," Dipper mumbled still without looking at her.

Ford couldn't read her face. He met Stan's eyes and shook his head at him. They shouldn't be teasing her like that, when they knew how scared she had been. It was possible that it was only a movie, but Ford new that even that stuff could be enough to traumatize a child and possible scar them for life. And Dipper had been left with scars. He knew that after the way she had reacted when he told her that she was haunted by a demon. Maybe he wouldn't have, if he had known that is was her childhood fear?

After the breakfast, Ford and Dipper started to prepare for fully demon proofing the shack. They agreed that it would be best if Ford went out to find the ingredients alone. He would had loved to have Dipper´s company but both of them knew that Dippers current stat wasn't stable, which would be a problem if they would have to flee from one of the many creatures they would meet.

Then Dipper stayed behind, promising to cast the spells, which Ford had written in the third journal.

She walked to the living room where she knew that she had… left it, last night, but it was now where to be found.

"Gruncle Stan, have you seen the third journal?" Dipper asked as he interred the room.

"Yep. It was lying on the floor at my chair."

"And where is it now?"

"I confiscated it," he answered leaning back in the chair.

"What? Can I have it back, please?"

"Nope. You have been to clingy to that ghost story of yours, and I think it's because of that book."

"What?! That's not true!"

"Oh really? As far as I know then that book describes ten kinds ghost!"

"It wasn't even a ghost up there, it was a demon!"

"Here is some free advices, kid: if you want people to believe your story, don't change it!"

Dipper breathed deeply. "Gruncle Stan, can I please have the it back? I really need it."

"No. I told you, that I would only let you keep it, if you promised only to use it for self-defense."

"Yeah, and you promised that you didn't have anymore secrets!" Dipper argued.

Stan looked at her and snarled: "Keep this up, and you be grounded the next week, kid. Then you'll have to spend all your time with that `demon´ of yours!"

"Why can you never take me seriously?" Dipper yelled before she left the living room and ran to the attic.

Mabel and Waddles were playing radio hosts, when she came ind: "Seems like Mae-Mae and the Hawk, got at guest in the studio! Say hello to Dippy-sauce! Who looks incredibly sad…" Mabel put the microphone down and took of the sunglasses, as Dipper sat down on her own bed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Stan took the third journal," she mumbled.

"Awww…" Mabel said. She sat down beside her sister. She hated seeing her sister sad, and she was going to change that: "I know what can turn that sad smilyface into a happy face! A little visit from MISTER TICKLEMONSTER!"

"No wait!" but before she could stop her sister, Mabels fingers were digging into her flesh making her scream and laugh at the same time.

Mabel couldn't help laughing herself, until her eyes caught on something, that made her pull back immediately and gasp: "Dipper! Your neck! What happened to your neck?!"

Dipper sat up and signed. "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"What are you talking about? Of course I will!"

"Really? You didn't believe me the first three times I told you. Not even when I fell out of the bed."

"Did the ghost do this to you? I thought it was just a nightmare!"

"I wish it was," Dipper mumbled. She looked at her sister and began to tell her what had happened in this room last night. She left out the part about how the Ursula would steal the souls. She didn't have to include them. Mabel quickly realized how serious the situation was without them.

"And without the third journal we can't make sure that it will never happen again. I need to get it back from gruncle Stan, but I can't do it alone. Mabel will you please help me?"

Mabel hesitated.

"Please. All I need is you to get the keys and distract him when I sneak in there."

Mabel made her `I'm serious face´ and said: "I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3: Demon-proofing

Chapter 3

Dipper peaked from behind the wall, through the door to the living room, where Stan was sitting, watching TV. "Gruncle Stan?" Mabel said as she interred the room. "I made this charm for your keychain!" She pulled out a piece of cord, with colorful, glittery pearls.

"Thanks, pumpkin," Stan said.

"Here, let me put it on your keychain for you!" Stan gave her the keychain, and very carefully, without Stan noticed, she managed to pull of the key for his office and handed the key to Dipper.

Dipper quickly made her way into Stan's office. "All right Stan, where did you hid it?" she mumbled, as she started to search the room. She quickly realized that the only place she hadn't looked was… in the safe. Alright, she new the first part: 13 44… She just needed to figure out the rest… She could just as well begin form the start: 00…

Dipper had reached 37, when the door suddenly slammed open. "Dipper!" Dipper gasped and got on her feet, as quickly as possible. "That's it, kid. You are grounded!" He grabbed her wrist and stared pulling her out of the office and towards the attic.

"No wait, please, I need that journal!" she tried, but Stan ignored her. "Gruncle Stan, please, if you would just listen to me!" she yelled, right before he pushed her in to the attic and slammed the door. Dipper heard the click from the lock.

When Stanford returned to the shack, with all the necessary ingredients, he immediately realized that something was wrong: the spells would make the grass around the shack much greener and there would be a very unique smell of fresh rain in the air.

Mabel was sitting in front of the TV when he interred the living room. "Hey, gruncle Ford!" she greeted him.

"Hello there, Mabel have you seen Dipper?" he asked.

"Yeaah… Gruncle Stan sort of grounded her…" she answered.

"What? Why?"

"She, kind of broke into his office…"

Stanford started to walk towards the attic, wondering why on earth Dipper would do such thing. He knew that she wouldn't do it unless she had a really good reason! "Dipper? Can I come in?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes but only if you've got a key!" she answered. She had tried the last hour to find some other way out. She had even tried to peek the lock with her knife. The only good thing was that she had gotten time to change her clothes. She stood op from the bed as she heard the door get unlocked and Ford interred the room.

"Did you break into Stan´s office?"

"Yeah…" she answered, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed of her actions. "But only because he confiscated the third journal…"

"And he wouldn't listen when you tried to explain why you needed it," Ford sighed. "Don't you worry about it, I will get it back, and then we can start demon proofing the shack." He left the attic, without closing the door. After concluding that Ford had "ungrounded" her, Dipper walked down stairs too.

Ford didn't bother knocking, before interring Stan´s office. His brother was sitting behind the disk counting the money he had earned this week. "I would like to have my journal back, Stanley," Ford said as he stepped in front of the disk.

Stan putted down the dollars he held in his hand and stood up. He looked his brother in the eyes, before he left hooked him right between them!

This time, Ford hadn't been able to read from his brother's body language, that he was going to attack, and stumbled backwards. "That was completely unnecessary!" he snarled.

Stan just looked angrily at him, as he walked towards him, but this time, Ford saw it coming, and blocked the next hid from his brother. "Why are you doing this, Stan!" Ford yelled, as he blocked another attack.

"I might not be the smarter twin, but that doesn't mean that I can't see what is going on!" Stan managed to land a punch at Ford cheek.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Ford! You know exactly, what I'm talking about!" Ford managed to push his brother away from him, and they now stood in front of each other, panting. "I knew damn well, that you weren't the same brother as you used to be, when I brought you back, but I had no idea that I had brought back a monster!" Stan yelled.

"She is just a little girl, Ford! She blindly looks up to you… and you… you do this to her!" Stan ran towards Ford, once again, but now Ford had realized, what his brother was accusing him of and he felt no urge to hold back anymore!

"What do you think is going on in there?" Dipper asked. Mabel and her were ears dropping, but they could figure out, what any of their gruncles were saying, all they had heard was raised voices.

"Maybe they are just hugging it out?" Mabel suggested hopefully. Only a moment later sound of glass shattering, sounded through the door.

That did it for Dipper, who ripped the door open, just as Ford landed another hid, in Stan´s face.

"Stop it!" Mabel was the first run to their gruncels, and tried to pull Ford away from the fight.

Dipper ran up behind Stan, and grabbed his arm, as he was about to strike again. "Get off, kid!" Stan yelled and shook his arm. Dipper lost her grip and stepped backwards to regain her balanced, but suddenly she felt something round under her foot – a pencil from the cup the old men had knocked of from the desk, under their fight. The pencils rolled forwards, causing Dipper to fall backwards, but before the landed on her back, she felt a sharp pain in her right upper arm. She pressed her left hand over the wound, feeling the warm blood running through her shirt and her fingers.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, and ran to her sister, who´s face was distorted in pain. The fighting pair of twins also realized what had happened and rushed to her side.

"What the heck! What happened to your arm, kid?!" Stan asked knowing that there couldn't possibly come that much blood from the little scratch the corned of the desk would cause.

"Your wound has reopened," Ford said. He helped her to her feet, and placed her in the chair, behind the desk. "I'll get the first aid kit." He quickly left the room.

"Mabel, go help him find it," Stan said.

"But…" she began, but stopped when she met her gruncles eyes. She then left the room.

Stan turned to Dipper, as soon as Mabel was gone. "All right, kid, tell me how that happened. Did Ford do this to you?"

"What?" Dipper asked, trying to ignore the pain. "Did Ford do that to you? Listen, I know you are mad at me, but I can only protect you if you tell me the truth! Did he do this to you?!"

"Yes, but…" Stan got up, eyes refilled with pure anger. "I knew it! He bruised you neck too, didn't he?! I'm gonna kill that son of a…"

"No, you are not!" Dipper yelled, but then lowered her voice: "Gruncle Stan, would you please, just for once: listen to me?!" Before Stan could manage to argue, she continued: "Yes, Ford shot me in the arm by _accident_ , but _only_ because, the demon he was aiming for pulled me back!"

"Kid, that demon story…"

"…Is not a story!" Dipper cut him of. "I have tried to tell you and Mabel, that I wasn't just a nightmare for days, and you never believed me. Yesterday, I told Ford, and he new right away, that I was telling the truth! So we got up there, and we managed to defeat her. It wasn't easy and she tried to take both Fords soul and mine before we managed to take her down… You saw yourself, what happened up there!"

Stan just starred at her, with shock in his eyes.

"And yes: we defeated this one, but there are plenty of other demons of her kind, out there, and we need to make sure that they can't get in here too, but to do that, we need the third journal, so I would like to have it back! Please."

For a moment Stan just starred at her, as she maintained the eye contact. He was the one that broke it, but her eyes followed him when he actually walked towards the safe, type the code, pulled out the journal, and placed it on the disk in front of her. She looked briefly at it, and then back at Stan.

"Thank you."

"We found it!" they suddenly heard Mabel yell, as she ran into the office, with Ford rushing behind her.

"Good, now get her stitched up," Stan growled. Ford ignored him, but just placed the first aid kit on the table. He then noticed the journal, and looked at Dipper, but he didn't say anything.

Dipper pulled up the right sleeve of her t-shirt, as he opened the first aid kit.

Mabel grabbed Dippers hand: "Don't worry, sissy I'll be here and support you all the way. You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want to!"

"Thanks, sis," Dipper smiled at her sister. She did take a little advantage of her offer, as Ford removed the old stride and cleaned the wound. Dipper got ready to clench her teeth as he filled the needle.

"Don't worry, Dipper, we can do, as we did last time we got vaccinated, if you remember." Mabel said and winked.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," Dipper answered. "I think most of California, still remember that day."

"Really? What did you two do?" Stan asked.

"Well we were allowed to get our vaccinations together," Dipper started.

"And mom said that we could scream on the top of our lungs if we needed to," Mabel continued. "But we ended up making it into a competition, about who could scream the loudest."

"HA, that´s my family!" Stan said sound very proud.

"I'm pretty sure, that we scared away most of the other waiting kids…" Dipper mumbled.

"Don't worry, kiddo, my brother and I did things that were much worse, when we were your age!" Stan said.

"Yes, but right now we need to concentrate on demon proofing the shack," Ford said. He hadn't forgiven Stan for accusing him of hurting Dipper. Dipper got surprised when she realized that he almost was done bandaging her arm. Ford closed the first aid kit and stood up. "Mabel, will you please, boil some water in the biggest pun we have?"

"Leave that to Mabel, doc," Mabel said, as she saluted him.

Dipper let go of her sister's hand, grabbed the journal and followed Ford. The first thing they did was going to the center of the house, where Dipper read out the first spell: "enog eb ot uoy dnamoc i nomoed nomed nus eht htiw desselb i esuoh siht fo retnec eht!" She repeated the same spell plenty of places in the house, and at every spot, the afterwards placed one of the idioms as Ford had brought back earlier that day (except from the tiny vase they placed in the living room, which the filled with some read dust, Ford had brought back from dimension 52).

They finished on the top of the roof where Dipper casted the last spell: "ereh emoclew ton era uoy ,enog eb ,enog eb ,enus fo rewop eht htiw dellif i esuoh siht ereh emoclew ton era ruoy ,nomed enog eb!" she closed the book, and looked at the sky, where the sun was going down.

"You think this will do the job?" she asked.

"I'm positive, Dipper," greate uncle Ford answered, as he up stepped beside her and placed a hand on her good shoulder. "Now come on, I smell dinner."


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Chapter 4

Dipper was running through the dark forest as fast as she could. She looked back, but even though she could no longer see them, she didn't dare to stop running.

"You can't run, Dipper," she heard a voice whisper, but she didn't know where it came from. Suddenly a figure was hovering fast against her from the darkness… Mabel. "You can't run from what you have done, Dipper!" Dipper managed to stop just as Mabel was hovering in front of here, with wide opened eyes and a large teeth smile.

"Mabel?!"

"Guess again," she laugh. "I am Asura!"

Dipper turned around, but before she could run, Ford and Stan suddenly were hovering in her way. Just as Mabel, their eyes were wide opened and they were smiling at her. "You can't run, Dipper!" they all repeated, and started to spin around her. "You can't run," they kept repeating.

"No, please. I… I had to do it! I'm sorry, I had to!" Dipper tried.

They were spinning faster and faster, but their statements were no longer coming from them, but from her own head. " _You can't run! You can't run! You can't run! You can't run! You can't run! You can't run!"_

"No stop!" she yelled as she clutched her head. "Stop! Leave me alone!" She fell to her knees, turned her head to the dark sky and screamed.

"Dipper! Dipper wake up! Dipper!" Mabel yelled, and hugged her screaming sister as close as possible. Dippers screams finally stopped as she realized where she was.

"Mabel…?" she asked quietly, before she slung the arms around her sister. "This is the third time, you have been screaming like that, because of a nightmare," Mabel said.

"I know," Dipper mumbled. It had begun two days after they demon proofed the shack. At the first Dipper thought that it was just some kind of late reaction to all that happened. At first she had told Mabel, that it was no big deal, but tonight was the third night, where she had been having the exact same nightmare, and she would be lying, if she said, that she wasn't scared. Especially of the demon Asura.

"I really think we should talk to gruncle Ford about it," Mabel said.

"Yeah…" Dipper mumbled. She wasn't sure that she should tell him about the nightmares, I seem a bit to paranoid… but there was nothing wrong with asking if they could check the spots in the shack.

"Good, now at least try to get some sleep, will you?" Mabel said and laid down beside her. Dipper smiled thankfully at her sister, but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't get much more sleep that night…

Dipper had expected to see both her gruncles in the kitchen the next morning, but only Stan was present. "Gruncel Stan, have you seen gruncle Ford?" Dipper asked after the breakfast, where Ford still hadn't shown up.

"Yeah, he went out early this morning, saying something about getting some strong signals, on some machine, or whatever."

"Did he say anything about when he would be back?"

"Nope."

Dam it! Then she would just have to wait… hopefully he would be back before it went dark.

"So he left the shack?" Mabel asked. "But can't the demons you know, possess him then?"

"Oh, no, no don't worry, these kinds of demons can't possess you," Dipper explained. At the least that was what Ford had said, but after her nightmares, she suddenly wasn't that sure. "And even if it could, Ford wouldn't be able to bring it back inside." Or he at least shouldn't be, if the spells where fully working. Hopefully they where.

Mabel suggested that they could re-watch the first season of duck-tective until Stanford returned. They watched episode after episode, and Mabel got so caught up in the ducks mystery solving, that she didn't notice that her sister slowly fell into at deep, dark sleep.

"Kids! Dinner time!" Stan called.

Mabel got up and ran to the kitchen where she found Gruncle Ford sitting at the table, writing in his journal. "There you are!" she exclaimed.

Ford looked up form the journal. "Oh hello, Mabel," he greeted her.

"Where have you been? Dipper and I have been waiting for you all day long!"

Ford raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Dipper has got something to ask you."

"Speaking of," Stan said. "Where is your sister anyway?"

Mabel looked around before she realized, that Dipper still was in the living room, and ran in there. Dipper was still deep asleep on the couch, but Mabel quickly noticed the frowning her sister had begun to make. "Dipper, wake up," Mabel called and gently shook her sisters shoulder, but Dipper just shifted in her position.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Come on wake up!" Mabel shook her sister harder, but I didn't help.

"No, please!" Dipper said in a higher, more panicking voice. "Leave me alone!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Stan asked as he interred the room followed by his brother.

"Gruncle Stan, I can't wake her up!" Mabel answered, as she kept shaking her sisters shoulder. "She has to wake before it gets worse."

"I'm sorry! I had to do it, IM SORRY!" Dipper yelled, still fast asleep, before she turned to lie on her back.

"DIPPER! WAKE UP!" Mabel yelled.

"Let me make it up to you… tell me how…" Dipper almost cried, but now in a very quiet voice. She was still, for a moment – Mabel was still yelling at her to wake up, and shaking her. "No," she then yelled. "No, please!" Dipper bended her head backwards, and screamed in horror. She then opened her eyes wide and sat up quickly gasping for air. Mabel quickly embraced her sister.

It took a while before Dipper was calmed down and Stan asked: "What the heck was that?!"

"A nightmare," Dipper mumbled.

"Have you had many of those lately?" Ford asked.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stan asked.

"Because I thought, that it was just some sort of reaction, or something, after all that happened with the demon," Dipper answered. "Great uncle Ford are you sure that the Shack is fully demon proofed?" She really didn't want to doubt him, but right now she really wanted to be sure.

"Well I'm certain, that we did everything correctly," Ford answered. He looked at her, and as he spoke, he realized that she was terrified, even though she tried to hide it. "But I guess that we could do a round, to make sure that everything is as it should be."

Dipper nodded and together they checked every spot they had placed a sunflower or anything alike, but nothing had been moved or touched – they had given Mabel and Stan strict orders not to touch any of it.

"Sooo? Is everything everywhere, where it is suppose to be?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah everything is in it's place… I just don't get it," Dipper mumbled.

"You are probably right about, it just being a reaction to last weeks incident," Ford said. "It was pretty… upsetting, after all. Maybe we should try to find something that can make you relax the next couple of days?"

"Yeah, so how about the two of you try to catch some z´s hmm? And just remember: the guy who took care of Bill is right here." He pointed a tomb at himself. "I promise that no matter what happens, I won't let any demon get near my family again, what so ever!" he waved his left arm to the side, hiding the small vase beside him.

"No!" Ford yelled as it fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

Dipper didn't scream or yell. She just turned around and looked at the vase with a sad look, like it was a piece of paper with the date of her death written on it.

"Woops," Stan mumbled, and looked at the vase.

"Woops? Woops!" Ford almost yelled. "You reckless knucklehead! Do you even realize what you have done?!"

"Jeez, relax, Poindexter," Stan said, holding his hands up ready to defend himself, if it would necessary – he hoped that it wouldn't. "I'll just get a new vase." But before he could walk of, Dipper spoke, so quiet that they barley could hear her: "It's not the vase." There was no anger in her voice, just resignation.

"Wait what is that suppose to mean?" Stan asked.

"It means, that the vase wasn't part of the protecting of the shack, it was just a container for the solar-dust!" Ford answered and pointed at the red powder that was lying among the broken glass. "And it can't be replaced. I brought it back from one of the dimensions."

"Why can't we just put it in a new vase?" Mabel asked.

"Because the circumstances in this dimension aren't right for the solar-dust. It is only a matter of time before it will completely disappear," Ford answered. Ever since he came back, he had held the powder away from oxygen, by containing it, in an airtight container. He actually wondered that I hadn't disappeared already, now when it was exposed to the oxygen.

Mabel kneeled down to the powder. She carefully dug a finger into the powder, smelled it, and then tasted it. "Gruncle Ford, are you sure that we can't replace it? It seems a lot like the cinnamon we have got in this dimensions."

"Cinnamon?" Ford repeated, before he quickly kneeled down, smelled and tasted it, like Mabel just had done. "This isn't the solar-dust I brought back! It _is_ cinnamon!"

"What?" Dipper whispered.

"Stanley!" Stanford growled as he stood up and faced his brother.

"Hey! Why do you absolutely have to assume that it was me?" Stan asked and crossed his arms. "It could have been Waddels."

"Yes very mature, Stanley: blame the pig!"

"When did it happen?" Dipper asked, now in a clear voice.

"Oh I don't know…" Stan mumbled, thinking back at the day he had gotten a little to exited over a fighting game in TV. "Two, maybe three or four, five, six days ago…"

"Six days? Six days?!" Her breathing got faster, and faster, as she realized the truth about her nightmares, and now the angry reaction towards Stan hid her as lightning. "Do you know what you have done?" she screamed. Mabel managed to wrap her arms around her sisters waist, before she attacked their gruncle. Dipper quickly gave up the attack and just whimpered: "Do you know what you have done? They are coming for us."

"Who are coming?"

"The other demons. They are coming to get their revenge on me, for killing their friend."

"Oh come on, kid, the whole town knows: you simple aren't capable of killing." Stan said remembering Dipper getting mad at him for killing bugs or talk about hunting. The look Dipper send him, said it all.

"But if they have been able to come in here, all the time, the why have they only given you nightmares?" Mabel asked, and let go of her sister.

"They are playing with her," Ford answered. It was just like when a cat, was playing with the mouse, before it finally got bored enough to put it out of it's misery. "But it's only at matter of time before..."

"Before they will come for me," Dipper finished.


	5. Chapter 5:Revenge

Chapter 5

Dipper looked through the window at the big moon. It was only half, but it was all white and shining. It had been two days since they had realized that the shack wasn't safe. That was why she couldn't sleep, despite the sister was sleeping beside her, trying to keep her nightmares away, but Dipper had a feeling that it wouldn't do her any good anymore. Just like it wouldn't do any good that great uncle Ford was keeping guard outside, with the gun she had used against Ursula. She knew that even with the upgrades gruncle Ford had given it, it wouldn't be enough to stop them. They had tried to lock up some spells, but they hadn't found any, that possibly could be strong enough. Instead Ford, had made guns for all of them, all with the new upgrades. But that didn't make any of them safe, which also was the reason that gruncle Stan had told Soos to close the mystery shack. The demons could only strike between sundown and sunrise, but they couldn't take any chances.

Dipper looked at two guns, which were lying on the table beside her bed. Hopefully they could buy time enough for Stan, Mabel and Ford to get out of here. She new that there was no escape for herself, but she feared that the demons would target her family as well. That was why she had waited patiently to talk to gruncle Stan alone yesterday:

"Gruncle Stan?" she had asked when she had found him alone in the living room.

"Hey there, kiddo. What's up?" he greeted her and lifted his pit-cola.

"I need you to do me a favour," she answered. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "When the demons come, I need you to get Mabel and yourself out of here, as fast as possibly."

"Yeah? And what about you, huh?" Stan answered. "I'll be fine," Dipper answered. She knew that she would have to play her cards right. Stan would never agree to do it, if she just asked him to trust him. "You see, Ford and I have found a way to stop them, but we need you and Mabel out of there, before we can do it."

"Really, and how exactly are you going to stop them?" Stan asked sceptical.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain," Dipper answered. "But according to the laws in psychics, we should be able to use the gravity…"

"Kid, is this gonna be one of these long presentations about how the world works?" Stan cut her of.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then you know I don't want to hear it." She had hoped that he would say that. Otherwise, she would have had to babble on, using all the smart science-words she knew, hoping that it would sound like a smart plan. "Fine," she said, trying to hide how revealed she was. "As long as you promise me, that you will get away, okay?" She looked him in the eyes, and he nodded. "I promise."

At least she knew, that her sister would be safe. She just hoped that Ford would be smart enough to know when he should get out.

Dipper looked up at the moon again, but now it wasn't all white: She could see at least six black dots, which were getting bigger, and bigger! OH NO! "Mabel! Wake up, they are coming!" she yelled, and jumped of the bed.

"Don't worry," Mabel mumbled half asleep. "It's just a nightmare."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Dipper yelled and shook here sister by the shoulders. "THE DEMONS ARE COMING, WE GOTTA GET OUT!" Mabel was wide-awake now, and jumped of the bed as well.

Dipper looked out of the window again. The dots where much bigger now, but she didn't see Ford try to shoot them down. He must have fallen asleep. "GREAT UNCLE FORD!" she yelled and knocked on the window as hard as she could. " GREAT UNCLE FORD!" The dots grew bigger and bigger!

"Dipper, come on!" Mabel yelled, she had already grabbed her gun. Dipper turned away from the window, grabbing her own gun and followed her sister through the door.

She had just made it through the door, when she heard a loud snarl, and from the corner of both her eyes she saw something white move past her suddenly, two white dressed women – no these weren't women, they where demons. Demons with dark eyes and evil smiles. Dipper managed to stop, a few inches from them, and was about to run the other way, when she realized that she was surrounded!

"Hello, Dipper," one of them said. That had to be Asura.

Dipper lifted the gun, but before she even managed to aim it, it was ripped from here hands. " _You wanna murder another one of us_?" she heard one of them say, as they started to circle around her. " _You killed her_!" the voices didn't seem come from around her, but from inside her own head. " _You are a murderer!_ " " _You killed our sister!_ " Dipper clutched the sides of her head and doubled up, as she screamed!

The next she knew, she was flying trough the room, until she hit the wall and fell to the floor!

Mabel had made it to the stairs, where she met gruncle Stan and Ford. "Gruncle Ford, they are here!" she exclaimed.

"I know! Where is Dipper?"

Mabel turned around and realized that her sister wasn't right behind her, just as they heard Dipper scream. "Oh no!" Mabel ran back towards their room despite gruncle Ford yelling that she should stay back!

Dipper was hovering under the floor by some forces, surrounded by the demons. Every muscle, in her body, were flexed. "Let go of my sister!" Mabel screamed, running towards them, ready to fire the gun, but suddenly her whole body froze in the action. A force, ripped the gun form her hand, and throw it away.

The force that had been holding her in the frozen position then, send her flying back towards the door, where gruncle Ford managed to catch her. "Mabel, are you all right?"

"Hot Belgian waffles!" Stan exclaimed when he saw Dipper hanging in the air.

"Well look," Asura said, hovering towards them. Ford quickly pulled Mabel behind himself, where she was standing between her gruncles. "The family is here!"

"Let go of my niece!" Ford growled.

"Okay fine, we'll let her go," Asura answered.

"Really?" Stan asked surprised.

"No! But you are welcome to join her!" The invisible force, grabbed them and suddenly all three of them were hovering in the air, just like Dipper! Dipper looked at them in horror, as they were thorn apart from each other and now hovered in a line.

Asura hovered in front of Stanford. "So this is the one, our dear sister was so enthralled by. I see why." Fords hand were forced forwards. "This one is unique!" More demons hovered down, to look at his hands.

"What do you think we should do with him, Dipper?" Asura asked. "I think that in the honour of our sister, we should do, what she never managed to accomplish!" she grinned towards Dipper. "In fact, I think we should do the same with all of them!"

"No, please!" Dipper begged. "I will do anything, just let them go!"

Asura moved faster than lightning, when she suddenly, was in front of Dipper. "WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING YOU ASK!? WHY WOULD I SPARE THEM?! YOU DIDN'T SPARE OUR SISTER!" she screamed at her. "WE ALL FELT IT! WE ALL FELT, WHEN YOU BURNED OUR BELOVED SISTER, AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE, THAT YOU FEEL JUST AF MUCH PAIN AS WE DID!"

Tears were rolling from Dippers eyes. "I'm sorry. I had to do it," she cried. "I understand that you want to revenge her, but please; don't take it out on my family. They had nothing to do with it…"

" _Nothing_?!" Asura cut her of. She reached her arm backwards, still starring Dipper in the eyes, as she hovered to the side, and Stanford hovered up in front of her. "As far as I know, he is the reason she came here in the first place." Fords eyes meet Dippers, which were filled with tears, from pure fear. And she had every right to be scared. Ford hadn't done much research on these kinds of demons, but he knew that you didn't want to have them as your enemy. It had been foolish of him, to believe that some stupid guns would be enough to stop them! He should have kept look for something stronger! And now they were going to hit Dipper in her weakest spot: her family!

"That's why we are going to start with him!" Asura stated as Ford hovered backwards to the middle of the room. Arura waved her hand in front of Dippers eyes. "And you are going to watch every single second!" Dipper felt her eyelids being forced apart, and she could no longer move them or he eyes. The only thing she could do, was look at Ford as the demons hovered towards him.

"Gruncle Ford!" Mabel yelled. She tried to wriggle herself free, but it was no good!

"Hey, you stay away from him, you hear me!" Stan yelled.

"Don't worry. You are next!" Asura answered. Before she returned to Stanford.

They had until sunrise, and Dipper knew that it would be more than enough for them to rape, and kill, her family, and take her at last. This time she couldn't grab a gun and shoot the demon. If just the sun would come up right now! But it couldn't, she knew that… no matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't make the sun rise at this hour. Or could she? Last year, she and Mabel had met a witch. They had met her in the woods. First they had thought that she was just some confused, old woman, but then she had started to mumble a spell that made a flower grow… She had also told them about some other spells. Maybe… if she could just remember what it was…

The demons had pulled Fords turtleneck up, exposing his many scares, from the other dimensions, but before they managed to pull it over his head, when Dipper spoke: "Solar…hepnar…" her voice was weak, but it was enough to make the demons freeze, and turn their heads. "Solar hepnar!" she repeated this time faster and louder. "Solar hepnar! Solar hepnar! Solar hepnar!..." she repeated the words over and over, each time louder, with at rhythm, that got faster all the time.

"Stop it!" Asura commanded, but Dipper ignored her. She could feel her muscle slowly relax and she could feel her skin get warmed. "Solar hepnar! Solar hepnar!.."

"Solar… what? What is she saying?" Stan asked confused. It sounded like at bunch of weird nonsense, but the demons seemed to fear it?

"Quick! Close your eyes!" Mabel shouted, when she realized what her sister was doing. Her gruncles did as she said, knowing that this wasn't the time to ask questions – Ford still closed his eyes, even though his face was covered with his turtleneck. They could hear Dippers voice getting higher for every time she repeated her spell. The demons were yelling in languages the Pines family had never heard before. "SOLAR HEPNAR! SOLAR HEPNAR! SOLAR HEPNAAAAAARRRRHHH!"

Even with their eyes closed, they could see the sharp light that filled the room, almost like the sun was right in front of them! They could hear the demons scream in pain, but when they were gone, the force that had held them in the air, disappeared as well, and all four of them fell to the floor. "

'You okay, sweetie?" Stan asked Mabel.

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered, and hugged him.

Stanford got on his knees and started to tuck his turtleneck back down. Mabel looked in his direction, and saw her sister start to get up.

Dippers eyes were hurting, more than everything else and she held her hand on them, as she tried to sit up. She didn't dare to move her hand, and open her eyes. Not because of the pain, but because she feared what she would see. Or wouldn't see. She held her one hand over eyes, and used the other to feel on the floor. The wood that made her skin, told her, that she still was in the attic. Slowly she removed the hand from her eyes and opened them. Nothing. She saw nothing! Her breathing got faster and she felt the tears press, as she realized the truth: The spell had blinded her. She had lost her sight!

"Dipper you did it!" she heard a voice yell, and arms were wrapped around her.

"M..Mabel? Is that you?" she whimpered.

"Who ells do you know with at cuteness like thiiis?" What kind of silly question was that?

Dipper just pulled her sister as close as she could. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm super, duper!" she answered. "How about you?" "Where are Stan and Ford?"

"We are right here, Dipper," she heard a voice say. It sounded like it was almost right in front of her.

"Where?" she asked. she was no longer abel to keep away the feeling of panic. "Where?! I can't see you!"

"What?!" Mabel exclaimed, pulling away and gasped. "Dipper! Your eyes!" Her eyes were red like they were bleeding. Dipper closed them, and red tears ran down her cheeks. Mabel pulled her close again, and Stan and Ford placed a hand on each of her shoulders, to let her know that they were right there, by her side.

Stan carried Dipper down the stairs and placed her in the yellow chair. Ford shook his head, after examining her eyes. "You pupils aren't responding to the light at all."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Stan asked. "That she is never going to see again?"

"Stanley!" Ford growled.

"Don't you `Stanley´ me! You are the one that couldn't come up with a plan, that wouldn't blind our niece!"

"Plan? What are you talking about?" Ford asked. "Dipper, told me that the two of you had a plan, and that I hat to get Mabel out of here when…" The confused look on Fords face, made Stan stop, as he realized the truth and he turned to Dipper. "Dipper?!"

"What, was I suppose to do, gruncle Stan? You wouldn't leave me here unless you thought that I would be safe!"

"Of course I wouldn't kid!" Stan answered remorsefully. He regretted not asking his brother about this.

"Why, didn't you close your eyes?!" Mabel almost screamed. Her eyes were filled with tears. "You know you are suppose to close them!"

"What?!" Stan yelled, now almost sounding angry. "You knew that this could happen, and you did it anyway? Why would you do that?!"

"Because, I would rather be blind, that I would watch you be…" she couldn't even finish the sentence, and reddish tears, ran down her eyes. None of the others said anything. None of them knew what to say… What could they say? Instead, Mabel laid her arms around her sister, followed by Stan and Ford, and the little family sad like that; holding her, and each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Peace?

Wendy leaned her bike against the wall of the shack, wondering why there was so quiet. Where the heck was everybody? Mabel and Dipper were supposed to meet her in the woods, but they never showed up and didn't answer her texts, so she had decided to pay the Pines a visit. She was surprised to find the front door open wide.

That didn't seem like a good sign.

She had her axe ready, as she quietly interred the house. Looking around, everything seemed normal, but she knew something was wrong. She could feel it. Her eyes widened in surprise, from the sight that meet her in the living room: Mabel and Dipper were lying in the arm chair, Mabel spooning Dipper, who's face was turned towards the backrest, Ford was snoring, sitting on the floor and his head resting at the left armrest, and Stan was lying on the floor in front of the chair. All of them seemed like that they had had a rough night.

Wendy let down the axe, not quit sure what to think. "Uhm… good morning?"

Dipper, who only had been half asleep, sat halfway up. Her hair was covering her face, but she ignored it. "Wendy? Is that you?"

"Who else, would it be, dude?" Wendy asked. "So what happened here? Did I miss some wild party or something?"

"No," Dipper answered. She wouldn't call it that at all, but she wasn't sure, what she was supposed to say. She moved her hands around, and found Mabel lying beside her. "Mabel. Wake up," she said, carefully shaking her sister.

Mabel turned around, not wanting to get up yet, causing her to roll of the edge of the chair, and land on Stan, who quickly sat up, exclaim: "Hot Belgian waffles!" which awoke Ford, who jumped to his feet, looked around and exclaimed: "What? What happened?!"

Dipper moved her head from sight to side, choked from the sound of exclaiming from her family members. "W..what's going on?!"

"I just found a new way to wake up gruncle Stan," Mabel answered calmly, as she climbed back up on the chair and putted a comforting hand on her sister shoulder.

Stan groaned, before his eyes fell on Wendy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was suppose to teach Mabel and Dipper how to throw an axe, but they never showed up to the class," she answered.

"Oh, that's right," Dipper said. Both her and Mabel had totally forgotten all about that. "I'm sorry, Wendy."

"Nah, that's okay, dude." Normally she didn't like to be stood up, but she knew that the twins would never do that, unless they had a really good reason. She didn't know what had happened in the shack last night, but something told her, that it was something serious. "We can still do it, if you want to."

The girls hesitated, and the older twins both looked at Dipper with sad eyes.

"No… we can't…" Dipper mumbled. Before Wendy could ask why, Dipper brushed her hair away from her face, showing the bandage around her eyes.

"Dude! What the heck happened!" Wendy exclaimed.

"We were attached by demons, last night," Stanford explained.

"You mean like that one-eyed triangle?!"

"More like the kind you see in a horror movie," Mabel answered. She began to tell, what Dipper had told her, with objections from her family members. "

So… this blindness…? Is it like, permanent?" Wendy asked, when the Pines where done, and an awkward silence, had filled the living room.

"I… erm… I do actually believe, that there might be a slight possibility, that you will regain your sight, Dipper," Ford said thoughtfully. Everybody turned to him.

"Are you serious?!" Dipper asked. "I'm not sure, Dipper. I'll have to run some more tests to be sure, but until then, I don't want you to get your hopes up."

The countless tests Ford ran on Dippers eyes, confirmed his theory: Dipper would in time get her sight back. This was a great relive for both Dipper and her family. The only problem was, that Ford couldn't tell, if they were talking about days or years. All he could say was, that her optic nerves had suffered great damaged from the spell and they need their time to heal.

Stan tried to hide it, but he feared what would happen, if the kid didn't get her sight back, before the summer ended. He had no idea how he was suppose to explain to the parents what had happened. "Oh it has been great to have the kids for the summer again. They aren't that annoying after all. Dipper is blind, you say? Oh right, she got blind, when she saved us all from some sexually crazy demons. Don't worry, we are pretty sure, that she'll be able to see again some day!" Probably not the best idea.

Heck it had been hard enough to convince the parents to let the kids come back for the summer, after that they found out that he wasn't the real Stanford Pines, but his brother – who wasn't dead after all – and the real Stanford had been… erh… gone for 30 years. They had told the parents that Ford had been traveling, and Stanley who had been taking care of the house, had been confuse with him a couple of times. At last he had gotten tired of telling people that he wasn't his brother, and just started to say yes when people asked, if he wasn't that mysteries traveler, who lived in the wood.

Oh and he never, really faked his own dead: He had gotten out in the last moment, from the burning car, fell unconscious and more or less forgot what had happened, when he woke up. Luckily the parents had believed the story, for some reason…

But he had no idea, how to explain this to them… Most of all, Stan wanted to beat the hell out of those demons, but since Dipper already had fried them, that wasn't an option.

The only one else he could blame, was his brother! If that dumbass hadn't let that girl inside, in the first place, this would never have happened! Right? No… he knew, that this wasn't Stanfords fault. He had tried to protect the family, when he realized, that they were in danger. The only one Stan had to blame, was himself. He was the one, who had broken the vase with the sun-dust, or it was called. Thanks to him, the demons had been able to come in, and thanks to him, his niece had lost her sight, and he hated it. He hated, that Dipper, probably would have to spend the rest of her summer inside, without being able to play with her sister, or go with Ford to the wood, trying to discover new creatures, or what ever.

He felt like the only thing he could do, was to help her, when she needed it. Of course he couldn't help her as much as her sister. Mabel had taken it upon herself, to do everything her sister couldn't do, herself anymore: She now, brushed Dippers hair, picked her close, putted toothpaste on her toothbrush, even help her in the bath and if Dipper wanted to go somewhere, Mabel made sure to hold her hand all the way, unless it was to get something. Then she would order Dipper to stay put, while she got it for her.

Stan was almost just as bad: he did everything he could for her, if Mabel wasn't in the room. He would even ladle the dinner on her plate.

Dipper of course appreciated, all they did for her, but at the same time she felt frustrated. She knew that they meant well, but they made her feel terribly helpless, although she knew, that there were many of the things she would be able to do by herself, if they just would let her.

The only one, who seemed to understand this, was great uncle Ford. She didn't mention to him, of course, but Ford did notice, that Stan and Mabel seemed to want to do everything for her. Ford, on the other hand tried to teach her, how to take care of herself, so she wouldn't be too affected of her blindness, until she got her sight back. Ford encouraged her to try, to learn how many steps there where between the piece of furniture and to lift her feet when she walked, use and trust her other senses (which became like a game, where Mabel would have her guess what she was eating, or Mabel would make some kind of sound, and have Dipper figure out what it was), and leave her stuff at the same places, so she would know where to find it the next time she needed it. He even taught her to read some braille.

Stanford told himself that he was doing these things, to make it easier for her – and he did – but the truth was, that he also had a guilty conscience, towards her. He couldn't deny that he shared at big part of the guilt, if not all of it, because of what had happened to her. Which was why he was working most nights to make the device that could help her around. Hopefully.

"Finally," Stanford mumbled as he applied the finishing touch on the item. Now he only needed to test it, but he couldn't do that, unless she tried them on. He honestly couldn't wait to watch his young niece's reaction. Hopefully they work as they should… if not, it would be a huge disappointment, especially for her… Well, he would have to take that chance! He carefully placed the item in his pocked and walked upstairs.

He was on his way to the living room, when he heard a loud pig-like squeal, and Dipper yelling: "Waddles!" before the pig came running from the living room and past him.

Ford quickly got in there, where Dipper was trying to get her feet, as she mumbled: "Stupid pig."

"Dipper, are you all right?" he asked, as he grabbed her arm, to help her to her feet.

"Oh... great uncle Ford," she said, turning her face towards the sound of his voice, while her hand held tight to his sleeve, just to have something to hold on to. "Yeah, I'm okay. I landed on Waddles, so it was worse for him."

"What happened?" Ford asked.

"I was going to the kitchen for a snack, and forgot all about the fact, that Waddles sleeps where ever he feels like it," she answered.

She actually felt sorry for the pure pig. Her blindness had affected him, more that you would think: A week ago, Mabel had tried to convince gruncle Stan, that Dipper needed a guide dog! Despite all her despite, all her `please´s, puppy-eyes, and promises to help Dipper take care of it, their gruncles final answer had been: "You are not getting a dog, kid. Besides, you've already got Waddles, right?" Mabel had been deeply disappointed, but it had also given her an idea: Letting Waddles be Dippers guide pig!

Dipper hadn't felt safe about the situation, when Mabel had tied Waddles lead around her wrist. They had started to walk around out side, and it had been going pretty well until Stan had called Mabel inside. Mabel had promised that she would be right back, as she helped Dipper to sit on the couch on the porch, still with Waddles tied to her wrist. Dipper never found out what it was, but something had scared the pig and made him run as fast as he could, dragging Dipper with him! She wasn't strong enough stop a more than 15-pound heavy pig (at the least she was pretty sure, that he had gained weigh, since he became Mabels piggy).

She had known by the sound of the breaking twigs under her feet, that he had dragged her into the woods, which was nothing but bad news, for a blind girl and a scared pig. A few times she had managed to make him stop, but soon after, her phone had rang and scared the pig all over again. He had ended up dragging her all the way, to McGuckets mansion. Luckily he had managed to catch the pig, and get her back home, safe and sound.

Ford led her back in the chair. "Could you please fetch my sunglasses?" she asked. She didn't need bandage around her eyes anymore. They were no longer red as blood, but they now had a white layer over them.

"Actually, I believe that you will find these a little better, than your normal sunglasses," Ford answered. He took her hand and placed the item in it. Carefully she sled her fingers over it. It felt like a normal pair of sunglasses, even though the frame felt thicker. "Try them on," Ford encouraged.

She did as he said with a little difficulty: they where very thigh and the glass sat thigh around her orbits but she was still able to blink.

"Now on the left, there is a bottom," great uncle Ford said. "I want you to press it." Dipper was not sure where he was going with this, but she still reached up, feeling her way over the frame, until her fingers found the small bottom and clicked it. She immediately felt some kind of small electric shock run through her eyes and into her brain!

It wasn't really painful, but it still mad her shut her eyes and clutch her head. "Arrh! What was that?" she asked.

"Just a little electrical impulse, nothing to worry about," Ford answered. It suddenly sounded like he was further away from her, than before, but maybe she was just a little affected from the impulse? This suddenly didn't seem too safe…

"Now, look up!" Ford said. Dipper did as he said, and opened her eyes and turned her face in the direction of his voice. She didn't see the point of it, though. She was blind, why would he ask her to look…

Suddenly she saw something round coming right towards her face! Her reflexed made her quickly reach up and catch the ball before it hit her in the face.

Dipper gasped, when she realized what just had happened: she had seen the ball… No she hadn't seen it, but she had seen its round contour!

She looked down at her hands, that were holding the ball. Everything was still dark, but she could she some whitish lines, forming her hands, the ball, her legs and the chair! Slowly she lifted her hand, following its outline, with the eyes. How was this possible?

"HA! They are working!" Ford exclaimed.

Dipper looked towards his direction, but she couldn't see his outline. "W..what?"

"The glasses! You should now be able to see the outline of everything that are within your line of vision, and as much as three meters away from you," Ford explained.

"That's amazing," Dipper exclaimed and jumped of the chair. It only took a few steps, before she could see her uncle's contour. Ford got a little surprise, when the young girl wrapped her arms around him, in a hug from happiness and excitement, but he quickly hugged her back. It had always been for in Stanley's league to hug, but Ford sure didn't mind. Especially, when it was a hug from one of the kids. Ford had to admit, that he very fast had gotten a soft spot for the girls.

"Thank you, great uncle Ford!"

The glasses made everything easier for her, and she got use to them, very fast. Mabel and Stan on the other hand, needed a little more time to understand, that Dipper actually could get around on her own now, but it got better in time. Mabel even wanted to try them on, but according to gruncle Ford, she would be able to use them, given that her sight wasn't damage to blindness. However, there weren't any more signs that Dippers real vision got better, but until then, she would have to stick with the glasses, and she could do that: they made her able to go out side, play with her sister, accompany Ford, when he explored the forest, and even have Wendy teach her and Mabel, to throw axes!

Everything almost seem normal again (or as normal as you could expect when you were in Gravity falls) until one night, where the Pines family were eating dinner:

Dipper was taking some potatoes, when she noticed a movement at the door. She looked up, and saw the outline of a very tall man. He didn't say anything, and neither, did her family, like they hadn't noticed him at all, but… how could they not? She leaned towards Stan on her right. "Gruncle Stan? Who's that?" she whispered.

"Who is what?" Stan asked, with his mouth full of potato.

"The guy, who is standing in the door," she answered with a little higher voice.

"Hey poindexter! I think you better check out those cyber glasses. Now the kid sees things that aren't there!" Couldn't he see him? This didn't make any sense! Dipper looked towards the man. She was sure that he was there. He was now standing in a position, which she couldn't really make out. Dipper froze, when she realized something: what if the glasses made her able to see demons, even when they were invisible?

"Hey, look, a lady buck," Mabel said and pointed at Dipper's forehead.

"Wait a second, that's no lady buck," Stan said.

"GET DOWN!" Ford yelled. Dipper felt an arm from her left, slam into her stomach, making her chair topple, and her falling to the floor! A gunshot was fired! Dippers head hid the wooden floor, making her dizzy and she couldn't see anything clearly, only flickering. She tried to get up, but a hand pressed her back down, and she could hear Ford yell that she should stay down! She could hear, Mabel scream, Stan yelling and a stranger's voice yelled: "Get the target!" Another gunshot was suddenly fired, followed by countless others, here among Ford's laser gun, very close to her!

The next thing she knew was a hand grabbing her, pulling her up and pushing her out of the window that was open because of the heat. She fell to the ground, but was quickly pulled back up, by a hand that grabbed her right arm, right under wound (that almost had healed by now).

"Run!" Ford yelled, pulling her forward.

* * *

Allright guys, the story is going to take a pretty big turn, and that is why I'm gonna split it up. You can read the continuation of the story in my fic called Mistakes  
I really hope that you'll like it :)


End file.
